


I'd put you first, just close your eyes and dream about it

by firebrands



Series: kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: steve and tony continue to have phone sex, now with more dirty talkday 2 of kinktober!dirty talk





	I'd put you first, just close your eyes and dream about it

**Author's Note:**

> title from "two weeks" by fka twigs

Steve clears his throat.

"You okay, babe?"

"Yes," Steve breathes out. He feels dizzy with desire. "Tony, I want you here," he says.

"Just in a few more days," Tony says soothingly. "Now where were we?"

Steve covers his face with his hand, embarrassed. He still can't really believe that they're doing this, talking to each other this way over the phone - it was fine when they were together, but this just makes Steve feel self-conscious because of how unnatural it is. 

"You were telling me to touch myself," he says, voice muffled by his palm. 

Tony hums in response. "You still up for this? We don't have to if you're not comfortable, okay?"

"I know." Steve says, and tries to keep the petulance from his voice. "I want to, but I'm just not good at this," he admits.

"Practice makes perfect," Tony says softly. "How do you feel?”

“Hot,” Steve says. “Like, literally,” he adds, correcting himself. 

Tony laughs on the other line. “Do you like it when I talk dirty?”

“Yes,” Steve mumbles.

“Baby,” Tony says. “Nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s such a turn on to know you like it when I talk like that.”

Steve briefly forgets that they’re on the phone and nods in response, then catches himself. “Okay,” he says.

“I’m getting hard at the thought of you lying on our bed, naked, touching yourself,” Tony murmurs. “Spread wide open for me, your big hands stroking up your thick thighs. I’m thinking of how good it would feel to lick you all over, worship every part of you—” Tony’s breath hitches. “Steve?”

“Yes?” Steve answers, a little dazed from the images Tony describing.

“Permission to take off my pants?”

Steve moans. “Oh, Tony. Yes. Please, I want you naked.”

“Christ,” Tony says. “I should make that my ringtone.”

The praise emboldens Steve a little, so he asks, "are you hard for me, Tony?"

Tony groans, "fucking hell," he mumbles, and it sounds like he's struggling with removing his clothes. 

It makes Steve feel good, knowing that he's flustered Tony, even if only a little.

"Yes, naked now, and impatient," Tony says in a rush. 

"Tony," Steve whispers, then closes his eyes. "I'm thinking of how beautiful you look when you're naked."

"Yes," Tony says, "now I want you to think of me with one hand on my cock—" Tony's breath catches again. He moans Steve's name, and Steve's cock twitches at the sound.

"Tell me what you want to do to me when you get back," Steve says.

"Oh," Tony groans out. "Oh Steve. As soon as I get home I'm going to find you, wherever you are, and drag you into the first empty room and strip you naked. And then I'm going to kiss and lick every part of you," he says. 

Steve shudders, thinking of how soft Tony's lips felt against his skin. "Tony," he moans, dribbling some lube on his palm before wrapping his hand around his cock.

"I love the way you taste," Tony continues. "I can't wait to have your big cock in my mouth," he purrs. “Spread your legs open for me, baby?”

“Yes,” Steve breathes, and shifts a little so his legs are bent and wide apart. He pictures Tony’s head between them, and moans. “God, yes,” he groans, tightening his grip on his cock as he continues to stroke.

“Tell me what you’re doing,” Tony murmurs.

Steve’s breaths are coming in short, quick pants. “I jacking myself off,” he says, squeezing his eyes shut in concentration. “I’m thinking about your mouth on me, having your head between my legs.” Steve adjusts his grip and moans again. 

Tony groans in response. “So fucking hot when you moan for me like that,” he says.

Steve continues to touch himself, raising a hand to tweak his nipple, sending a jolt of electricity that reaches his toes. He moans again, louder this time.

“I’m thinking—” Steve’s breath stutters out of him as he continues his merciless pace, chasing after his orgasm. He grips his arm, scratches up his chest, thinking of what Tony did every time they'd done this, what Tony had done to make him moan. “I’m thinking of how hot your mouth is, how good you are with your tongue,” Steve groans, and thinks of how pink Tony’s lips get after he sucks Steve off, how his hair is always such a mess from Steve tugging at it.

“Tony,” he says, trailing a hand up his chest, imagining it was Tony’s, “will you put two fingers inside yourself for me?”

Tony lets out a strangled moan. “_Steve_,” he groans, “I want _you_ inside me.”

Steve hums, thinks about Tony’s tight, hot heat around his cock. “Spread yourself wide open for me,” he says. He swallows hard, then says, “spread yourself open for my thick cock.”

Tony hisses out a string of curses, and Steve flushes at the image of Tony writhing on the bed, fingers in his ass and cock in hand. Tony moans softly, almost whimpering, and Steve doesn’t have to strain to hear the slick sound of Tony fingering himself, the slap of skin as he pumps his cock at the same time.

Steve’s breath hitches at the sound, and he feels fire coiling low in his belly. “I’m getting close, Tony.”

“Fuck, _ fuckfuckfuck_,” Tony moans, “I want you to fuck me raw.” Tony’s voice is thick with arousal. “I want you to split me open with your big fucking cock.”

Steve’s hips are snapping up to meet his hand, and he feels delirious with desire. “Yes, yes, yes,” he chants, unable to think of anything else to say, and he just focuses on the image of Tony spread out in front of him.

“Steve,” Tony mewls, “Steve, I’m going to—”

“Yes, yes, me too,” Steve moans, his mouth feels dry, he feels like a lightbulb about to burst.

Tony chants Steve’s name as he comes, and Steve follows soon after, eyes squeezed shut and body alight.

For a few moments, they listen to each other panting. 

“Fuck the merger,” Tony says breathlessly, “I’m flying over and fucking you.”

Steve laughs. “Tony,” he says, drawing out the vowels. “Just two more days.”

“But I want you _ now _.”

“You have me, all the time,” Steve says, smiling softly as he turns to his side to reach for a tissue. His hand stills before he wipes himself off. “Do you want me to send you a photo?”

Tony is silent on the other line. “You’re killing me here, Steve.”

“What if delayed gratification is my kink?” Steve teases, before raising the phone to take a photo of the mess he’d made of himself; there are red lines running down his chest and sides from where he’d held and gripped himself, and there’s a nice line of his cum on his abs. He looks over the photo and nods to himself, pleased.

“I’m going to make you regret saying that,” Tony says darkly, then groans when (Steve assumes) he sees the photo Steve sent. “I am going to make you regret saying that so fucking much, Steve.”

“Promise?” Steve says sweetly. 

Tony growls, and Steve laughs in response.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!


End file.
